


3, Rue Monplaisir

by Sieben



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Gift Exchange, Good Dad Jack, Hyperion Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieben/pseuds/Sieben
Summary: In which Rhys finds out Hyperion Christmas parties are even more entertaining than he thought... Even when kids are around.(It gets better when they aren't.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... This is the very first I write something "serious" in English. Aaaaaand also first time I write a fanfic based on Borderlands. Let's say I'm feeling very insecure right now :D  
> Sorry for my broken English sometimes. Don't have a beta and all, feel free to correct.
> 
> Written for the BL gift exchange, given to thethespacecoyote.  
> Title's from the french band Ez3kiel. Means "3 street Mypleasure".
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

Every year on Christmas Day, Hyperion was having a little party for its employees and their family. And every year, Rhys had managed to “miss” the first part, where a cheap Santa Claus was offering kids presents their parents bought far too expensive only to pleasure the little ones. Not that the company man didn’t enjoy their presence, but… the interest was lost if you hadn’t yourself given birth.  
Actually, the second part was far more entertaining. Later on the night, after children broke half of their gifts and tried to steal the other half to their “friends”, when only the grown up remained. This was the moment when Rhys always showed up to meet Vaughn and Yvette and it was the starting point of a night of drunkenness.  
This year though was different. In fact, it had been in its whole. And when a cute little girl with puppy eyes had asked Rhys to come along with her at the party, he didn’t have it in him to refuse.

That’s how, for the first time of his Hyperion work life, he showed up in time for the party. Wearing one of his fanciest suit; a blue shirt to match his echo-eye (a refinement was planned but only for the next month) under black waistcoat and a jacket customized to enhance the look of his new fantastic chrome arm (his very own Christmas gift he had in advance) with, of course, black slim trousers to make his infinitely long legs look even more infinitely long.  
Had he only put a foot in the hall that a brown fury came on him, yelling his name for all to hear -which, actually, he didn’t really care as he had grown accustomed to their black glares. Yet, this little fury was the reason of his presence here.  
“Hey little Angel,” Rhys knelt in front of her to put her in a hug.  
“I thought you’ll never come, was waiting for you for… for… a very long time !”  
“She was asking for you even before we actually arrive here.” Hearing the new arrival voice, Rhys couldn’t repressed a smile to spread across his face.  
“Daaaaad ! You promised you wouldn’t say that !” Rhys laughed and went back to his feet to greet his lover.  
As it appeared, the first part of the evening was not so boring than he thought, thanks to Jack and Angel mostly. The girl of course had the fanciest presents and she was playing with one of them when Rhys’ blood went cold.  
“And the next gift is for Rhysie,” said the fake Santa.  
“Oh, Santa Claus even thought of you ! How lucky you are Rhysie,” said Jack with an evil grin. “And he even knows your little name… You don’t want to make him wait… do you ?”  
“Jaaack what did you-” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence that the CEO was pushing him to take his gift.  
“Rhysie ? That’s a pretty grown kid that we have here !” laughed the Santa while Rhys was feeling nothing but mortified, sensing the others employees glares on him.  
As it appeared, the box was quite small and light and as soon as he came back near Jack he pressed him to open it. Which he did, reluctantly… to close it right after.  
“What the- Jack ??”  
“You don’t like it cupcake ?”  
“It’s a freaking pixie suit !”  
“Yeah well, maybe Santa needs some help. Why don’t you try it ? I’m sure you’ll find it very entertaining…” his voice had became very low pitched, which send a thrill of both excitement and fear down Rhys’ spine.  
But, to his own surprise, he managed to make Jack put the idea aside. For now.

As the evening went by and the night grew, more and more children were taken home, since it was Angel’s time and Wilhelm came to pick her up. It wasn’t until a lot of pleads and “being hooked to Rhys’ legs” that he managed to take her with him.  
Not long after, all children were gone and new employees went to replace them while the room was lightly reconfigure to match more what was coming next -tables covered with more alcohol and lights dimmed mostly. Vaughn was the first of his best friends to showed up and Rhys immediately went forward to meet him, the both of them taking their first real drinks of the night. Jack, on the other hand, joined the VIP area where his boyfriend knew he will first have to speak business. He wasn’t really pleased by the idea, longing for his lover to spend the whole night with him, but even out of a Hyperion place it was mostly impossible, so here…  
It was Yvette who drew him out of his thoughts and with his best bros at his side the real party could finally begin.

Like every year, free drinks and music helping a lot, they made a point at having one of a best time -dancing, flirting (not Rhys), drinking, doing stupid tricks to Wallethead… until at some point of the night, while the code monkey was already well drunk, he felt a hand around his hips catching him roughly and pulling him against a broad chest. Which, it isn’t to say, he almost purred on.  
“Eh, seems like you missed me” mocked the CEO.  
“Mmmmh shut up, you left” hardly managed to say clearly Rhys, feeling his blood rush through his ear. Well, maybe he already had one or two many glasses.

Jack answered something he didn’t really understand with all the noise around, but then he was dragged through the crowd (which, to say truly, only opened before them) to a place a bit quieter.  
“Heey Jaack we left Vaughn and Yvette… that’s not nice, you know ? To leave people without saying bye byyye.”  
“But you’re still at the party. Like them. Technically, you didn’t leave them. Plus… I’m pretty sure they’re glad they’re not with us at the moment.” said Jack while getting even closer to Rhys if it was possible.  
“Oh ?” Was the only thing the younger man dared to answer, a drunken-stupid (but cute) smile spread across his face. The moment later, Jack’s lips were on his. Through the haze of alcohol Rhys’ movements were a bit clumsy, but he still managed to find his way on his lover’s laps his hands immediately flying to the CEO shirt’s buttons.  
“Hurry, aren’t we ?” He laughed against him, though he had already removed (more like rip off) Rhys’ shirt himself.

The following events were more of a succession of feelings in Rhys’ mind than actual memories. Jack’s skin against his like a thousand of electric shocks, his hair bristling with every move of Jack’s hands, the intoxicating smell of his perfume mixed with the very specific scent of lust… then finally his erection being freed, Jack perfectly breaking into him like this was the only place they both belonged to, their moans and cries echoing with each others, not minding for others to hear them. Until they cried their names a last time right before numbness claimed its own on them.

But mostly on Rhys actually, who could have felt asleep right after it if it wasn’t for the warmth exuding from Jack to leave him. Laboriously moving on the sofa on which he was lying, he tried to catch his lover with one of his hands but ended only with one arm hanging on nothing.  
A moment later, for all he knows it could have been years, Jack was finally putting him up on his feet helping him to catch his mind and dress up.  
It was only when the taller man was putting his shirt back that something felt wrong. The tissue seemed different. Looking down on his clothes, he took instantly back his mind and felt mortified on what he was wearing. Stupid green and red clothes with even more stupid white tassels hanging on the side of his trousers… It was… It was…

“Jack !” He yelled, feeling fully back in present. “I told you I won’t put your stupid pixie suit ! Where are my clothes anyway ? I’m taking this off.” Joining gesture to speech, he was unbuttoning his shirt while scanning the room for his own clothes, to find them at one corner. “Ha !” he said victoriously, walking straight to them. That’s only when his precious shirt was on him that he found out that all the buttons had been ripped off and it was totally ruined. Unwereable.  
“Tsssk pumpkin, you don’t think I will let you go out there dressed like this with all those drunk men looking for prays ? Nuh-uh, not gonna happen. I fear you’ll have to wear this.” Once again Jack gave him the pixie’s shirt, a very false concern look on his face.  
“Asshole” mumbled Rhys while taking it furiously. A moment later, with the full costume on, the CEO gave him an appreciative look.  
“See Rhysie, you look perfect in these ! Oh, and don’t forget your hat too.” And then it was it, the further humiliation he could get from this was on his head. And Jack was pressing him to leave the VIP place, not trying to hide his amusement for a second.

His boyfriend was an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and had nice Christmas and new years eve !


End file.
